Our Academy Days
by fiir . verdepol
Summary: After the Winter War. Couples have married and kids are born. Join Kurosaki/Kuchiki Sakura, Hitsugaya Yoshiro, and Abarai Satoshi in their Academy days! Rated T because I'm paranoid. /On permanent hiatus!/
1. Chapter One: The Babies

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, we only own the OCs.**

**Yeah, so....we're starting a story all over again, cause our last one had _so_ many problems, that we had to delete it. (By they way, this is me, Savannah talking. I'm over at Addie's house-sitting /typing/ while this while she's away on a trip.)**

**Anyways, sorry for our recent deleted crappy chapter.**

**This happens _after _the Winter War. As you all know, Soul Society won. No duh. So Hitsugaya and Hikari got married (as soon as they got old enough), and so did Ichigo and Rukia; Orihime and Ishida; Hinamori and Kira; Renji and Akane; the sorts. Except for Matsumoto and Hisagi, I've got something planned for them.... :)**

**If any of you want the full story, just IM me or put it in the review, and as soon as we're done with this story, we'll start working on that.**

**But I doubt that anyone would read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hitsugaya Toshiro; the Tenth Division Captain, Matsumoto Ranjiku; the Tenth Division Vice Captain, Suzuki Akane; the Fifth Division Captain, and Abrai Renji; the Sixth Division Vice Captain, were all either standing, pacing, or sitting in front of Harumi's room. Others came now and then to check on her progress.

The Ninth Division Captain was going into labor.

When they all first received word that Hikari was pregnant, they had a celebration. Hitsugaya was shocked that he got his wife pregnant, but not _so_ much. They _did_ know what they were doing.

But now, they were all under stress.

The usual questions came up in their minds as Yuki was going into labor: _Is she alright? When did she start going into labor? Will it be a boy or a girl? Will there be twins? What's taking so long? I'm getting impatient!_

Okay, so that last one wasn't a question, but it went with the one right before it. You just _know_ that they're getting impatient.

So far, only two couples has kids.

Akane and Renji had already had a kid at home; a boy named Abrai Satoshi. Ichigo and Rukia had a girl named Kurosaki Sakura, or Kuchiki Sakura. They couldn't decide whether to keep one or the other.

This baby was going to be the third baby born to the group.

A few hours later, the door swung open to reveal the Fourth Division Captain, Unohana.

She smiled at the group waiting impatiently. "Hikari gave a sucessful birth. You can see her now, but please, don't wear her out. She's tired."

Hitsugaya was the first to enter the room. Their eyes fell on the sleepy girl who was holding a baby bundled in blankets in her arms.

"Toshiro." she muttered weakly when she realized that they were in the room.

He walked quickly to her side, followed by the rest of them. They crowed around her bed.

"He's a boy." Hikari muttered happily, looking at her new son in joy.

"Awww!" Matusmoto cooed. "What's his name?"

"Yoshiro." Toshiro and Hikari said in unison.

Akane lifted in eyebrow.

"We sorta decided when we heard that I was going to have a baby." Hikari told them, shrugging.

"Well, now we have three kids!" Akane said happily, smiling. "Satoshi, Sakura, and the newest baby, Yoshiro!" Akane stopped for a moment and thought. "They all should start the Academy at the same time; unless Yoshiro got _both_ brains and he might get into the Academy even _earlier_ than you when you two entered!"

They all laughed and rolled their eyes.

"So, the squirt's name is Hitsugaya Yoshiro. Or is it the other way?" Renji asked them.

Toshiro and Hikari looked at each, the fact that they didn't think about that was evident in their faces.

Renji let out a laugh. "Let's hope that you won't turn into another Rukia and Ichigo. We don't need another pair. Poor Sakura already has to put up with it."

Ichigo and Rukia were still arguing on which name they were going to chose when Akane and Matsumoto suggested that they use both. So the one week old baby had to put up with being a Kuchiki and a Kurosaki.

"It's a good thing that Satoshi doesn't have to put up with it." Matusmoto commented.

Akane was more than willing to keep Renji's last. She _was _heads over heels in love with him. The half month old baby was the oldest of the three. (Yoshiro, Sakura, and him.)

"When they become Shinigami, what Division do you think they'll be put in?" Hikari asked them.

"Ichigo would definitely somehow get Sakura into the Third Division." Toshiro said, thinking. "And if not his Division, then the Thirteen will get her. After all, Jushiro and Rukia adore her too. But if she can also get picked by Byakuya; he adores her too."

"Satoshi should either be in Sixth Division or the Ninth Division." Matsumoto said, tapping her finger against her cheek.

"And Yoshiro should be in Tenth or Ninth, naturally." Akane finished, smiling.

"Of course." Matusomoto and Renji agreed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Matsumoto chirped.

The door opened slowly, revealing Rukia with Sakura in her arms, sound asleep.

"So, you guys have a son now, do you?" She beamed at Hikari and Toshiro.

"Yes. Hitsugaya Yoshiro." Yuki said, holding him out for Rukia to see.

Rukia edged closer to the bed. "Well, isn't he cute!"

"Speaking of a 'he,' where's Ichigo?" Renji asked, confused.

"Ah, he's stuck with paperwork." Rukia told them, not fazed in the slightest. "Serves him right for dodging them the whole week." she muttered darkly.

They laughed.

"Well, now he's not running anywhere." Toshiro said to her. He then raised an eyebrow. "You _did_ lock the door on him, did you?"

Rukia laughed it off. "Of course I did, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Now, hopefully, he won't dig a hole again." Toshiro sighed. "I had to do his division's paperwork until it was fixed."

"As long as he doesn't use a shovel, I think that you're safe from his paperwork." Hikari told him, smiling.

Akane looked at the clock. "Well, we got to go. We should get Satoshi off of Hinamori's hands." She grabbed Renji's hand and began heading for the door.

"Ah, I should go too. If I know Ichigo, he should be sleeping on his paperwork." Rukia sighed.

"I'll go with you!" Matsumoto offered.

The two women left the hospital room.

"Well, Toshiro, it seems that they left us alone. Nice of them don't you think?" Hikari smiled.

"Let me see Yoshiro." Toshiro said, holding out his arms.

Hikari gently laid their son in his arms.

"It seems that he'd go up to be like you." Hikari commented.

Toshiro smirked. "Of course. Look at what he's got for parents."

Hikari smiled and laid her head on Toshiro's shoulder, both of them looking at their son in silence.

"He looks a lot like you when he's sleeping." Hikari told him.

"Really? He looks a lot like his mother, though." Toshiro said, smirking at her.

"Guess he does look like us." Hikari agreed, gazing at their child again. "We are his parents after all." Her eyes were slowly closing.

Toshiro looked at his sleeping wife and smiled softly. He laid her down on the pillow and laid their son next to her.

Today marked the day that Toshiro was officially a father.

* * *

**So, did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Put it in a review, I want to know if anyone's reading the story!**

***I've made changes to this chapter.**


	2. Chapter Two: We Want the Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Sakura, Satoshi, Yoshiro, Hikari, and Akane.**

**Chapter Two**

**Nine years later**

Satoshi, Yoshiro, and Sakura were playing in the woods by the river behind Sakura's house.

Well, more like Satoshi and Yoshiro were. Sakura was sitting by the river side.

Sakura was like her mother, Rukia, but with longer hair. Sakura had her father's brown eyes, but other than that, she seemed to have inherited everything else from Rukia's side of the family. Her long black hair was tied up in a pink ribbon. Her personality was like Byakuya; almost emotionless, cold, and stand-offish. But once you get to know her better, she's in every aspect like her mother. Thus, her being the next heir.

Satoshi is has red hair like his father, tied up in a ponytail. He has his mother's brown eyes, and acts like her too; a fun-loving, yet serious boy. He surprises people by popping out of no where, is a bit sarcastic, and likes sushi. A lot.

Yoshiro looked exactly like his father, but he had his mother's emerald eyes. Yoshiro even had the same spiky white hair as his father! He has patientice like his mother, but if you get him pissed off, well, he erupts like his father does to Matsumoto. Unlike his father, he knows when to have fun and knows when to be serious.

"Mou, Sakura-chan! Why don't you come play in the river!" Satoshi shouted to her, waving his hands in the air.

"Oji-san says that nobles like me don't have time for trifle things like that." Sakura responded bluntly.

Yoshiro and Satoshi sweat dropped. "He's turning you into another him!" Yoshiro shouted.

"He's teaching me to be a noble, Shiro-kun."

"Well, nobles are BLEAK and BORING!" Satoshi shouted, sticking his tongue out to her.

"Oi! We're not bleak and boring!" Sakura shouted back at him, standing up. She kicked some water towards him, making not only him, but Yoshiro also, dripping wet. She stuck out her tongue at the two boys.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Yoshiro shouted, enraged.

"You and Sato-kun are making fun of me! So hah!" Another stuck out tongue.

"At least we're not BLEAK and BORING!" Satoshi shouted, splashing water towards Sakura.

"Hah! You missed, bakayaro!"

"Tch! This calls for war, you baka!"

"You're both bakas!"

And thus, an all out, save yourself water war began between the three of them.

* * *

The three of them were soaked wet by the time the sun had set.

"Oh no!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed as they were drying off. "Kaa-san and Otou-san wants me to be over at the Gotei headquarters after the sunset!"

Yoshiro thumped his head. "Me too!"

"Oh no!" Satoshi groaned. "We're all busted! We're such bakas!"

Sakura began running, shouting over her shoulder, "Oi, you two! You guys better hurry up!"

Yoshiro and Satoshi looked at each other before running after the retreating form of Sakura, both shouting, "Oi! Sakura-chan! WAIT FOR US!"

Soon, both Satoshi and Yoshiro had caught up to Sakura, who stopped on a cliff. The two boys nearly fell off the cliff because of the sudden stop.

"Oi! Sakura! Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Satoshi asked, angry. Yoshiro nodded in agreement.

"The Gotei training grounds." Sakura told them in explanation, not looking at them and keeping her eyes on the grounds below them.

The two boys looked at each other confused before looking down and gaping.

In the vast ground below them, countless shinigami were training and sparring.

"Looks like they're over here."

The threesome looked behind them and saw Yoshiro's father, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Tenth Division Taicho.

"So that's where you three were!" Rukia said as Ichigo picked up Sakura.

"You're all dripping wet!" Akane scolded as Renji looked all three of them over.

"Well, it's better than how wet we were before." Satoshi commented. "We were soaking."

"Tch. It's all because of Sakura-chan." Yoshiro blamed.

"No it wasn't! You two were teasing me!"

"Alright, it doesn't matter whose fault it was, I want to know why you three were over here when we told you to meet us at the divisions." Hikari frowned at them.

"Kaa-san, we were playing and we lost track of time when we realized what time it was. We were running towards the divisions, but than Sakura-chan found the training grounds and then you guys found us." Yoshiro explained to his mother.

"Is this right?" Ichigo asked his daughter with a look that said, _If you're lying, you're gonna regret it._

"Hai!" Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"Well, next time, try _not _to lose track of time, got it?" Toshiro reprimanded them.

"HAI!" the three of them said in unison.

"Otou-san, Kaa-san, when can I become a shinigami?" Sakura asked her parents as they walked away from the cliff.

They froze and looked at each other.

"Hai, hai, Kaa-san, Otou-san, me too! When can I become a shinigami?" Yoshiro asked, excitedly.

"Ne, what about me?" Satoshi asked, curious.

"Well, er-" Hikari looked at Toshiro, confused.

"As soon as you're ready." Ichigo stated for all three families, nodding his head.

"That's right!" Akane said, smiling, catching on.

"Yup." Renji agreed, nodding.

"Then we're ready!" the three said together, confident.

"You're only nine years old." Toshiro told them, shaking his head.

"You don't have to think about the Academy at such a young age!" Renji said, agreeing with Toshiro.

"We don't have to, but we want to." Satoshi said, with finality in his voice.

"You know, they're right." Ukitake said, walking to them. "I could feel their reiatsu all the way from my office."

"Uki-oji!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Konnichiwa, Ukitake-oji." Satoshi said, smiling.

"Ukitake-oji, shouldn't you be in bed?" Yoshiro asked, worried for the man's health.

"Iie, I'm alright." Ukitake told him, smiling. "Back to the matter at hand, I personally think that they're ready for the Academy."

"Demo, taicho, they're too young!" Rukia protested.

"And so was Hikari-chan and Shiro-kun." Ukitake nodded in agreement with himself.

"We were. But you don't know how the older kids had looked down on us." Hikari told him, frowning.

"Kaa-san, we'll be alright!" Yoshiro told his mother confidently.

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo asked his daughter.

"Hai!"

"And you Satoshi?" Akane asked, worried.

"Hai! We'll be alright, as long as we're in the same classes and everything!"

"Alright then! I'll just go inform the soutaicho and we'll let them take the test as soon as they're ready!" Ukitake clapped his hands happily before leaving to tell the soutaicho of the news.

* * *

The next day, Rukia and Ichigo told Byakuya of the news.

"Already? At such a young age?"

"Hai." Rukia nodded.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me much." Byakuya told them, shocking them. "Sakura is the Kuchiki heir, after all."

"Oi! She's a Kurosaki!" Ichigo protested, banging his hand on the table.

Byakuya ignored him and told Rukia, "Let her wear the scarf from now on. She is, after all, the _Kuchiki_ heir." He emphazied the Kuchiki part, as if tormenting Ichigo.

"OI! Did you hear what I just said!?"


	3. Chapter Three: BabySitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I guess you could call this an omake chapter, or an extra or something. Call it whatever you want, I don't know either.  
**

**Chapter Three**

"The test was pretty easy." Sakura stated as she, Satoshi, and Yoshiro sat inside the Third Division lounge, eating ice cream.

"Psh. Of course it was for you." Satoshi stated, licking his ice cream. "Your family has been training you ever since you showed enough reiatsu and talent."

"It was easy for me too!" Yoshiro said, his ice cream dripping.

Ichigo laughed. "And to think that it was only three months ago when you three had decided to be shinigami. Only three months of training."

"Hai, what we have here are child prodigies." Rukia agreed, looking at the just-turned ten year olds.

Ichigo and Rukia were responsible for them today, which just so happened to be the day of the test. Satoshi's birthday was last month, Sakura's was last week, and Yoshiro's was seven days after Sakura, just yesterday.

"You guys will begin the Academy next week. You'll all be the youngest in your classes. If anyone makes fun of you, just tell us and-" Rukia got cut off by Ichigo, who said, "And we'll kick their ass-BUTTS for you!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo for the little slip-up he made. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Tou-san, we can take care of ourselves." Sakura rolled her eyes as she put the empty bowl away.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ichigo twitched. "We're just looking out for you."

"We're the same as ten year olds in human years. I think we're capable of taking care of ourselves." Sakura stuck out her tongue at her father.

"Hai, I agree with Sakura-chan." Satoshi said, putting his bowl on top of Sakura's.

"Yeah, I do too." Yoshiro agreed and put his bowl on top of Satoshi's.

"They're ganging up on us, Ichigo." Rukia giggled.

"Tch. Like I'll listen to you brats." Ichigo told them, which resulted in Sakura's foot connecting to his head. Hard.

"Baka Tou-san! You're just like oji-san!" (By that she means Isshin, Ichigo's dad.)

Ichigo got a red tick on his head. "Don't compare me to that bakayaro!"

Rukia, Satoshi, and Yoshiro got sweat drops from watching the two argue.

"Ne, Rukia-oba, is the Academy hard?" Yoshiro asked, turning to the said woman.

Rukia thought for a moment before saying, "Well, it depends on how you are. For some people, the Academy is really easy. For others, it's sorta hard."

"So, for us, it might as well be easy?" Satoshi asked, eyebrows crumpled.

Rukia ruffled both of their heads. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Oi, Sakura, did you hear? The Academy might be easy for us!" Yoshiro shouted over the noise she and Ichigo was making.

"NANI!?" Sakura yelled. "Tch! If it's going to be easy, then what's the use of going?"

"Ten year old brat." Ichigo muttered, glaring at his daughter. "How would you know if it's going to be easy if you didn't even go yet? For all you know, it could be hard!"

"Demo, Ichigo, you never went to the Academy either. You don't really even know Kido." Rukia said, holding up her finger.

"Urasai!" Ichigo frowned. "Ganging up on me..." he muttered darkly.

"Eh?" Satoshi said, surprised. "Ichigo-oji doesn't know Kido?"

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo asked, falling into their trap.

"Baka." Yoshiro said flatly while Sakura giggled. "Even we know some sort of Kido."

"Tch! What did you just call me!?" Ichigo lunged at the white haired boy, but Yoshiro easily dodged, thanks to the fact that Rukia held Ichigo back.

"Are you going deaf, old man? I called you a baka!" Yoshiro stuck out his tongue at Ichigo.

"Say it one more time..."

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" Yoshiro yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo growled.

"What?" Yoshiro asked, faking innocence. "You said say it one more time. I said it thirteen times."

Ichigo twitched. "See, this is the sort of thing that happens when two prodigies do it!"

"Do _what,_ Ichigo-oji?" Satoshi asked, blinking in confusion.

Rukia hit Ichigo upside his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rukia said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Tch. Parents. Always so secretive." Sakura muttered darkly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Satoshi sighed. "Why aren't we suppose to worry about that, what ever it is?"

"I think it has something to do with babies." Yoshiro remarked.

"And bed." Satoshi added.

"Not to mention the Fourth Division." Sakura stated.

"Ding, ding, ding! The brats' got something right for once!" Ichigo said, sarcastically.

Three feet came into contact with his face just as the door slid open.

"What did he say this time?" Hikari asked, used to the scene.

"He called us brats, kaa-san!" Yoshiro whined.

"Again?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "That's the fifteenth time this week, and it's only Wednesday. Would've thought you'd learned by now, Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-taicho." Ichigo correct, his voice muffled from his daughter's foot. "Get off me you squirt."

Sakura dug her foot in deeper.

Hikari sighed. "Come on Yoshiro. It's almost ten."

As they left, Akane and Renji showed up. By then, Sakura's foot was off her father's face.

"Arigato for taking care of him." Akane smiled to Rukia.

"No problem." Rukia smiled back.

"Tou-san, Ichigo-oji called us brats again." Satoshi whined.

"Fifteenth time this week. Would've-" Renji started, but got cut off by Ichigo, who said, "I know, I know."

"Ja ne!" Akane waved as they left.

"I'm tired." Sakura said suddenly, eyes half lidded.

"It's your fault for using so much energy." Ichigo muttered.

"Now, now, children. It's time to go home and sleep." Rukia said, leading them both by the hand to the door.

"Oi! I'm no child!" Ichigo protested.

"You act like one." Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Urasai." Ichigo growled.

"Hush now, children." Rukia said, enjoying this.


	4. Chapter Four: First Day at the Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers! I'm glad you guys like this story so much! :)  
**

**Chapter Four**

Yoshiro, Sakura, and Satoshi were walking in the maze that some people called hallways to the Academy. Luckily, there were big, huge signs that directed them to where they wanted to go.

"Jeez, how could people get lost here?" asked Sakura is annoyance. "I mean, they have big, huge arrows pointing to wherever you want to go. Gosh, how dumb can you get?"

"Nervous?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"The Kuchiki heir is nervous!" Yoshiro exclaimed. Satoshi smirked. "Or was it the Kurosaki heir?"

"Urausai!" Sakura snapped. "You guys can't tell me that you're not nervous either!"

Satoshi and Yoshiro looked away sheepishly.

They walked in silence.

Yoshiro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wonder how the Academy will be like."

"We'll probably get picked on." Satoshi said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Teachers would probably expect a lot from us." Sakura said, her eyes on the ground.

The three of them sighed.

"Man, why did we want to go to the Academy in the first place!?" Yoshiro cried.

"Because," Sakura started, but then rubbed her head. "Ano, Sato-kun, why _did_ we want to go to the Academy in the first place?"

Satoshi blinked. He rubbed his head. He crossed his arms and thought. "Ano, eto..."

"You don't know either, do you?" Yoshiro dead panned.

"Er, no."

Sakura sighed and they started walking again.

A few minutes later, just as they were getting sick of the never ending white walls, they came across the Academy.

Huge like the Kuchiki Manor, it was colored black and white, which seemed to be the signature color of shinigami.

"It's like home." Sakura said, remembering the Manor.

Satoshi and Yoshiro blinked. They looked at each other, smirked, and ran off towards the building.

Sakura shook her head at them, sighed, and followed, walking like Kuchiki Byakuya, if, perhaps, a bit less up tight.

* * *

"Yosh!" Yoshiro and Satoshi slapped their hands together. "We've got the same room!"

"I've got my own." Sakura said, looking at the paper in her hand. "I think we've got the same schedule. Kido, Hakuda, History of Soul Society, sword fighting, and free period."

"Hai, I got that." Yoshiro said, looking at his paper.

"Me too." Satoshi told them. He lifted up his blue uniform. "Jeez, one of these can make about two shinigami uniforms. What a waste."

He looked around before looking at Yoshiro. "Where'd Sakura-chan go?"

Yoshiro blinked. "I...don't know. I was studying the map."

"What for?"

"Just in case any of the classes get too boring." Yoshiro had a devilish smirk on his face.

"......."

"What?"

"Iie, it's nothing." Satoshi waved it away. "I think Sakura-chan went to the Kido class already. She was never one for waiting."

Yoshiro rolled his eyes as they began walking. "Psh. Sakura-chan was never the one to wait. She would be icy and cold and detached just like her oji-san. Only when we get her provoked she'll act like a kid." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "She's just like Tou-san."

Satoshi smirked. "Personally, I think that she's turning into her oji-san. I don't think she's _that_ cold yet. After all, he isn't the Ice Prince for nothing."

"Nah, Kaa-san makes him blush. Trust me, I've seen her teasing him."

Satoshi pulled Yoshiro's cheek hard. "Like you're one to talk. Aren't you the one who's always going 'KAA-SAN!' whenever she teases you?"

Yoshiro slapped Satoshi's hand away. "Don't act like you're older than me, bakayaro."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I was the oldest out of all three of us."

"By a month."

"At least-"

"Boys, how _nice _of you to finally show up." interrupted an icy voice.

The boys looked up to meet the irritated face of Takashi-sensei, who was teaching the Kido Class.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Sakura leaning back in her chair, with the smallest of smirks on her face. They both got red tick marks.

"Well, where were you?" Takashi-sensei asked, who also had a big red tick mark on his head.

"Ano, we were trying to find our way here?" Yoshiro said, so unsure that he made it sound like a question. Satoshi got a huge sweat drop on his head.

Takashi-sensei seemed to buy it, but as the two boys went to their seats besides Sakura, he said, "Tsk, tsk. I expected more from you two. You are prodigies, but it seems that only one of you got here in time."

When Takashi-sensei turned his back, Yoshiro and Satoshi glared at Sakura.

"You could have backed us up!" Satoshi hissed.

"But what benefit would I get?" Sakura asked, smirking.

Yoshiro and Satoshi blinked.

"She _is_ turning into her oji-san." Yoshiro remarked to Satoshi, who nodded in agreement.

"Hitsugaya-san! Abarai-san! Stop distracting your classmates!" Takashi-sensei shouted at the two boys.

They glared when Sakura snickered.

* * *

It was free period now, and Yoshiro and Satoshi had forgiven Sakura for Kido class.

"What're you reading?" Yoshiro asked Sakura from his spot under the tree. He had his arms folded behind his head like a pillow.

"_'Halloween Murders'_ by Minamoto Masami." Sakura replied. She was sitting on a tree branch with her back against the trunk.

"Isn't that supposed to be all gory and bloody with death in every chapter?" Satoshi asked, confused. He was leaning against the tree trunk.

"And there's thirty chapters." Sakura nodded.

Yoshiro and Satoshi blinked. They looked at each other and nodded. Satoshi jumped up and grabbed the book from Sakura's hand.

"Oi! What was that for!?" Sakura shouted as she jumped down from the branch.

"Someone as young as you should not be reading this type of stories." Satoshi said, hitting her on the head with the spine of the book.

"Like you're one to talk. You're practically the same age as me!" Sakura said, annoyed.

Yoshiro patted her head. Even though she was a week older, he was still taller than her.

"We're not giving it back." Yoshiro said as Satoshi tossed the book in a random direction. They faintly heard an 'OW!'

Sakura scowled before sighing and shrugging. She jumped back up on her branch. "Whatever. I already read that book about five times already."

Yoshiro and Satoshi shook their heads at her.


	5. Chapter Five: Moving Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter Five**

It was the second month of school by now, and the three had already gotten used to their schedules. Besides the teasing and taunting, they got around perfectly.

"Gah! Our classes are so boring!" Yoshiro grumbled as they walked in the hall.

"All we ever do is sit and listen to lectures!" Sakura complained.

"Even sword-fighting is boring! All we do is watch the older kids fight while we freshmen get lectures about how to hold a sword and our zanpakuto and all sorts of dumb things." Satoshi muttered darkly.

The three of them sighed. "We better hurry or else Minazuki-sensei will have our heads for being late for her class." Sakura said glumly.

They shuddered at the thought of an angry Minazuki-sensei. She was, after all, their sword-fighting sensei. They began running towards their classroom.

The three got there just in time. They quickly sat down on the floor as Minazuki-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Hitsugaya, Abarai, and Kuchiki-Kurosaki, you three are wanted in the headmaster's office." she told them with a serious.

There were 'oohs' and 'what did you guys do this time?'

The three gathered up their books and walked out of the classroom. This class was the class furthest to the left while the headmaster's office was all the way across school.

Sakura shot Satoshi and Yoshiro a glare. "What did you two do this time and why am I involved in this?"

The two boys gave the Kuchiki heir a defensive look. "We didn't do anything!" Satoshi told her.

"What did _you _do?" Yoshiro raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura shot him an incredulous look. "Me? You've got to be kidding me."

"Then, if _we_ didn't do anything and _you_ didn't do anything, then _why _are we going to the headmaster's office?" Satoshi asked, looking at his companions.

They shrugged and continued to walk in silence.

When they finally reach the headmaster's office, all three of them were scared of what the headmaster wanted of them. What if Yoshiro and Satoshi pulled one too many pranks and they were going to kick all three of them out of the Academy so that Sakura won't get influenced?

Satoshi and Yoshiro stared at Sakura. She sighed, took a breath, and knocked.

"Come in."

They pointed at Satoshi. He gulped and turned the knob.

The headmaster was an old man with white hair and practically no hairline. His hands were folded and his zanpakuto, which everyone knew as Bishamon, laid next to him. His name plate read _'Sasaki Makoto.'_

"Sit down."

The children did what they were told immediately.

They sat with their backs straight and there was a tense air around them. The headmaster sat with content.

"Now, we knew you were prodigies since you passed the entrance test at such an age," the headmaster started. He talked slowly, like an old man that was nearly at the end of his life. "The teachers and I have been monitoring your progress, and it shows that you exceed the usual standards. Enough that you should be sophomore level."

Satoshi blinked. Yoshiro opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Sakura sat calmly like how her oji-san would, but inside, she was bouncing with excitement.

"So, we decided that it would be best if you would advance a year. During your sophomore years, you will have more activity than what the freshmen have. Starting tomorrow, you will be going to sophomore classes." He handed them pieces of paper. "These are your schedules. You'll be having the rest of the day off. Your parents will be notified of this, of course. Any questions?"

The three of them shook their heads.

"Very well. You may go."

They nearly stumbled over each other as they left the headmaster's office.

The old man behind the desk chuckled. _What interesting kids..._

_

* * *

_

"That was...different than what I expected." Sakura said, blinking.

"I know what you mean." Yoshiro told her, eyes wide.

Satsoshi smiled. "We're sophomores!"

Yoshiro high five him while Sakura smiled faintly.

"More homework for you guys, huh?"

Satoshi and Yoshiro froze. They clutched their heads and moaned.

"Oh no! I hate homework!" Yoshiro complained.

"Homework is boring!" Satoshi agreed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Bakas. We're just one year away from going on that defeat-a-hollow thing in the real world."

That cheered the two boys up immensely. Sakura shook her head at them, muttering, "Bakas." before turning and leaving.

Sakura climbed up the stairs to the dorms. She slid in her key and turned the knob.

She shared her room with no one else, which was one of the perks of being a noble.

Her bed was against the window in the corner. On the other side of her room there was a bookcase fill to the brim with books. There was a closet next to the books which didn't have much as it was the Academy. Next to her bed was a small table that had a clock her mother had brought her from the real world. It also had two pictures; one of her family and another of her friends and her. A few feet away from the door was a desk cluttered with things. It had things of Miko the Kitty, the one thing she loved more than anything. **(It's a Kuchiki thing. ;) )**

Sakura sighed as she dropped her books on the desk and took out her ribbon. After she changed her clothes, she noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and turned it over. It was the schedule the headmaster had given her.

_I must have dropped this when I came in._ Sakura thought as she tucked it into one of her books so she won't forget. _Headmaster Sasaki didn't look at the schedules when he handed them to us and it doesn't have our names on it. Either he had them memorized or he put us all into the same classes._

She smirked. _Shiro-kun and Sato-kun are going to give the teachers a _very_ hard time._

Sakura felt eyes on her back. She looked out the only window, but saw nothing. She shook her head. _I'm imaginging things.

* * *

_

"Oi, where did Sakura go?" Yoshiro asked, looking around.

Satoshi sighed, slapping his forehead. "Not again! She's always leaving us behind!"

They sighed and started walking to their room.

"Is it just me, or do you feel someone watching us?" Satoshi asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I think someone is watching us." Yoshiro agreed. The two boys stopped and looked at each other.

"Nah." they said in unision, smirking a bit, before continuing to walk up the stairs.

Yoshiro turned his key and opened the door.

One side was cluttered in some parts but clean in others. The other side was clean with not even a speck of dirt in sight.

"How do you keep your room so clean?" Satoshi grumbled as he picked his way through his messes.

"A prankster's room need to look clean and nerdy." Yoshiro told him, flopping down on his bed. "Otherwise, when his' or her's parents come in, they're grounded for life."

Satoshi thought about it before slowly nodding. "I guess it makes sense."

"I always make sense."

"You wish."


	6. Chapter Six: Arguments and White Flashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Okay guys, expect that there won't be much more than 1,000 words in each chapter. If there was more words, then there'd be less chapters.**

**P.S. My Science teacher introduced me to this music artist named Weird Al. (Yes, you heard right. My _science teacher _plays music in class. She's awesome.) Right now, I'm currently listening to 'Like a Surgeon.' Try 'Eat It' and 'Ebay' if you ever get the chance. (Just open a new tab to Youtube.)**

**P.P.S. Do you want any of the names to change? My English teacher said always to let the audience have their opinion, so that's why I'm asking you. (In case you're wondering.)**

**Chapter Six**

Sakura sat near the window in her seat at the top row. True, she would be the last one to get out of the classroom, but she was never late, amazingly enough. That was Yoshiro's and Satoshi's job.

Unlike the majority of her classmates, she could listen to what ever boring thing the teacher was talking about, draw or read or stare out the window at the same time, and _still_ remember it all later for her homework.

Speaking of which...

She glanced at Yoshiro and Satoshi, both of whom were taking furious notes of the speech Gakimoto-san was quickly saying, staring incredulously at said teacher.

_Poor saps,_ she thought. _But I really want to see their reactions later when they realize that the lead of their pencils broke a long time ago._

True, the two boys had not looked down at their papers-probably a contest to see who would win at that-and had not yet realized that their pencils broke and that they were only imprinting their notes onto the paper.

_It'd probably disappear later and then they'll beg me for notes; just like they do every time, no matter what they promise. _Sakura thought, turning back to her window.

Every now and then, she'd see a faint flash of black with a small splash of white. Once, she saw a flash completely white, before deciding that it was just her imagination.

It was already their second week in their sophomore year, and the senseis had unleashed a ton of homework on them.

Sakura heard a scuffling noise and realized that it was the end of class. She picked up her books and walked past Yoshiro and Satoshi. There was no use waiting for them. They would talk for the three minutes before realizing that she had left them and hurrying to their next class in the last minute.

Which made them late everyday for almost every class.

Yes, even though she knew that this happened and she knew that she should scold them, she didn't want to. And what Sakura didn't want to do, she didn't. Otherwise, her tou-san, kaa-san, and oji-san would kill the person who did make her do something.

After all, in Kuchiki Byakuya's words, 'she is the _Kuchiki _heir.'

She walked through the hallways, nodding every now and then to the people who had bowed their heads in respect of her family name.

Sakura arrived at her next class; Hakuda. She sat down on the floor and waited for class to start, as usual.

* * *

Yoshiro, Satoshi, and Sakura were sitting in the library, at a table.

"Wadda ya mean we don't have any notes!?" Yoshiro hissed to no one in particular, throwing up his papers up in the air.

"All that work...for nothing!" Satoshi whined banging his head on the table.

"Bakas. You just realized now?" Sakura asked, getting a headache from the noise they were making.

"Wadda ya mean, we just realized now?" Yoshiro asked, confused. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "YOU! You _knew_ that our pencils broke, but you never said a thing about it!"

"Any _smart_person would notice." Sakura snapped back, shutting the book that she was reading.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"Yes, I'm glad that you realized that."

"You-"

"Guys!" Satoshi cutted Yoshiro off, getting irritated at their never ending arguments. "Can't you guys go one week without a little argument!?"

"NO!" they shouted in unision at him.

Satoshi got a looked of surprise on his face and said, 'Jeez, you don't have to act like I asked you something that was impossible."

Yoshiro and Sakura gave him a skeptical look, making him realize his mistake. "Oh right, it _is_ impossible."

"Brat." Yoshiro said to Sakura, continuing their argument.

"Shortie."

"Baka."

"Bakayaro."

Satoshi sighed as he slid down into his seat. This happened at least once a week, and somehow, he'd always get caught up in the middle of it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white, but shrugged it off as his imagination.

* * *

Yoshiro was lying in a tree branch (which was self-proclaimed to be his and his friends' trees) with his arms folded in front of his chest. His legs were stretched out in front of his, crossed over each other.

Satoshi had separated Sakura and him because their argument in the library. Right now, she was probably pacing in her room, fuming.

Well, to be honest, Yoshiro was fuming too.

But now his mind was on the question Satoshi had asked; the Impossible. _Why can't we get through a week without an argument?_

Usually, Sakura was cold or emotionless or uncaring. But when she was around people like Satoshi and him, she would let at least a little emotion show.

Then his mind moved onto the subject of zanpakuto. None of the three kids had a voice in their heads yet. At least, not to his knowledge.

In his mind, this was the year that they'd have the voice of their zanpakuto in their heads. In the year after this should be when they go to the human world for the hollow excursion. Then, two years after that, they should know their shikais, and be in the Gotei 13.

He sighed. _That seems so long from now._ _I can't wait until I get into the Gotei 13!_

His mind wandered after that, but he thought that he saw a flash of white. He blinked, thinking that all of this...thinking...was getting to his head.

Yoshiro shook his head and jumped off the branch. Maybe Satoshi would let him in. His bed sounded good right about now.

Well, at least it was better than sleeping in a place where he could fall out of during the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I do, however, own the OCs.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**_YokoTenshi-chan_**

**_Allen the Musician_**

**_xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx_**

**_AnimeLuver4everandevr_**

**You guys are awesome! :) Cookies and brownies for all!**

**P.S.**

**I'M !!!**

**(Translation: I'm Back!)**

**The Wedding and Move was 'alright,' save for minor stubbed toes and stuff. Merry Belated Christmas, Happy Belated (Chinese) New Years', Happy Belated Valentines/Singles Awareness Day, Happy Belated Saint Patrick's Day, and Happy Easter!**

**Damn, I missed a lot of holidays... -.-'**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was three weeks after each of the three had seen the strange white flashes. Although the sun was shining, not a lot of people were outside. Sakura, Satoshi, and Yoshiro were all in the library, studying in Sakura's case, reading in Satoshi's case, and just plain staring into space in Yoshiro's case.

Sakura looked up from her study materials to glance at Yoshiro before resuming her studying. "If you don't have anything better to do, then leave. You're distracting."

Yoshiro's eyebrows crumpled in confusment. "What do you mean, 'I'm distracting?'"

"Exactly what she said, Yoshiro," replied Satoshi in Sakura's place. He hadn't looked up from his book, titled, "101 Ways in Which the Reasons Why the Human World is Strange is Explained."

"But I'm _just _staring off into space! What's so distracting 'bout that?" Yoshiro whined.

"It just _is_, Yoshiro," Sakura told him with a slight frown. "Don't ask, why don't you just do, hmm? Less annoyance that way."

Yoshiro frowned and stood up, folding his arms across his chest. "Fine! I can take a hint when I'm not wanted. Jeez..." And on that note, the white haired boy stomped away, mutters and grumbles escaping from his lips. He must have been glaring, for other Academy students had parted to give way to the boy equivalent to an eleven year old human.

Satoshi sighed in content and Sakura let a tiny smile show. Both students thought the same thing; _No more annoying Hitsugaya Yoshiro._

* * *

Meanwhile, the white haired boy in their thoughts was stomping in the hallways towards his room.

"The rudness of it all! Sayin' I'm an annoyance when _they_were the ones who started talking! I was just sitting there, minding my own business. People today, I swear, no manners whatsoever!" Yoshiro was so caught up in grumbling about his two (so-called!) friends, he didn't bother to notice the strange glances (read: stares) thrown his way as he walked.

Not noticing where his feet where taking him either, he soon found himself outside, standing by his and his friends' tree. He shrugged and made way to sit on the branch he had been sitting on three weeks ago. The memory, it seems, had not been buried deep as Yoshiro soon remembered the white flashes he noticed that night.

_Thinking back now, I think that the flashes were just the seniors practicing shunpo at night since they couldn't sleep._Nodding contently at his thought of reasoning, Yoshiro sat back and folded his arms behind his head. Before he knew it, he had dozed off to a peaceful sleep of no dreams.

"Yoshiro."

"Shiro-kun."

"Yoshiro."

"Shiro-kun."

"..."

"SHIRO-KUN!"

The mentioned boy fell out of his tree and onto the ground as the shout was yelled in his ear. He rubbed his head as he sat up and muttered, "Ow! That hurt, y'know. Jeez, what a way to wake up..."

"Shiro-kun, you've been sleeping out here for three hours. It's almost six; if you don't hurry up, you'll miss dinner." Sakura told him, ignoring his mutters.

His head shot up at her words. "What!? I've been sleeping out here for about three hours!"

Satoshi nodded. "Yes, that's what Sakura just _said,_ you dope. Are you still foggy from sleeping in a tree branch or did you hit your head too hard?"

"Three hours..." Yoshiro muttered. His eyes narrowed in thought. Had he _really _been asleep for that long? That might explain why he could barely feel his back and his bum was sore. He looked up and saw two pairs of brown eyes staring at him in concern. "What?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Satoshi asked, frowning. "Usually, you would have whined and stuff. Did you hit your head too hard when you fell?"

"No!" Yoshiro scowled, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. "What, am I _not_ allowed to think!? Jeez..."

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him up on his feet. "C'mon, I'm sure you want to eat or something. Let's do something else than standing around in the cold."

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Yoshiro told them, rubbing his eyes.

"What!? But you just spent three hours sleeping in a TREE!" Sakura glared at him, ice in her words.

Satoshi nodded in agreement. "She has a point there, Yoshiro. You should eat dinner and then study or read a book or something. Do something more than sleep, you lazy old idiot." The comment earned a glare from the said 'lazy old idiot,' who huffed and stalked towards the building, no doubt to eat dinner.

Sakura and Satoshi stood for a few minutes before realizing that they were just ditched by their white-haired friend. Sakura pouted before hurriedly walking to catch up to Yoshiro, Satoshi just a few steps behind her, both angry at the white-haired boy.

They were all a bit irritated and so into their thoughts that they didn't realize a white flash and a soft chuckle.

* * *

"Dinner was..._so_ not appetizing!" Yoshiro complained with a whine in his voice as he flopped back onto his bed. Satoshi spared him a glance from his book that he was reading on his own bed. Sighing, he dog-eared the page he was on and put the book away.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow and in a mocking voice, he asked, "And why so, m'Lord?"

Yoshiro looked up at him and said with a pout, "'Cause there was virtually _no_food whatsoever!" Satoshi stared at him with a blank look on his face. A few minutes passed and Yoshiro managed to stutter, "H-hey, Satoshi, w-why're you staring at me like that? C-could you stop? It's sorta creeping me out...big time." When Satoshi failed to respond, Yoshiro continued, "Could you at least, er, _blink_?"

"There was no food at dinner?"

"...Yes..."

"But you expected that there would be?"

"...Yes..."

"Even though you missed about three-fourths of dinner?"

"...Yes...Hey, could you at least blink? You've been staring at me-"

"You're a nitwit."

Yoshiro stopped talking and stared at his best friend since they were in diapers. "You just figured that out?"

Said best friend slapped his palm against his forehead. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like a "Why do I even bother?" before returning to his book. Yoshiro grinned at him from his bed.

* * *

The next day, they were walking in the hallways when Sakura overhead a whisper.

"Oi, Shiro-kun, Sato-kun, did you hear about the shinigami out in the Material World? They say she's been out there _much_ longer than she was supposed to."

"Oh really?" Satoshi replied with a hint of interest in his voice.

"You know, that sounds vaguely familiar." Yoshiro commented with a concentrated glint in his eyes as he tried to figure out _why_ it was familiar. The trio was quiet until Yoshiro got it. "Rukia-okaasan and Ichigo-ojisan! That's why it sounds so familiar!" The three shared a look. "Do you think...?" He trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Satoshi shrugged. "Who knows? History _does_ have a way of repeating itself."

"Hopefully, the whole Winter War incident _won't_ repeat again." Sakura said. "I don't think we need another war on our hands."

Again, Satoshi shrugged. "Perhaps it will, perhaps it won't. If it will, we can't really prevent it, only just...go with it, y'know?"

Sakura and Yoshiro stared at their best friend. "Oi, Satoshi, when'd you get all philosophy-ic on us?" Yoshiro asked rather bluntly.

Satoshi scowled. "'Philosophy-ic?' _Really,_ Yoshiro? Really?"

"What?"

"I'm going to class." Sakura informed them as she walked away. The two paid no heed to her and continued arguing/talking to each other.

She had just placed a foot inside the classroom when a shout echoed through the halls and reached her ears.

"!!!"

She smirked before proceeding to go to her seat.


End file.
